mission: romance
by hi jump kick
Summary: And there they were, the three of them at dinner together, in an atmosphere so painfully awkward it could've been written into a bad sitcom.-Red, Blue/Green. OldRivalShipping, with not-so-subtle hints at SpecialShipping A super late Valentine's Day special and a request from xXViridianPhoenixXx


**A/N: This is a request that xXViridianPhoenixXx made ages ago, and I'm just getting to it now. Better late then never, huh? Eheheh. Anyway, the request was a Blue x Green fic with Red's point of view, which was hilariously hard. But I did it! And not in time for Valentine's Day, so consider it an early Valentine's Day fic for next year ^_^**

**Ooh, also, Green is the boy in this fic, and Blue is the girl. Happy reading!**

_mission romance_

/

In retrospect, Red should've known it was a bad idea for the three of them to go out to dinner together for Valentine's Day.

"So," Blue purred, leaning forward so Green was sure to get an eyeful, "isn't this nice, the three of us here…" She cast a sideways glance at Red and sniffed, "…together?"

"Immensely," Green snarked, deadpan as always. "I haven't had this much fun since the last time I went eating." He turned to Red, bored. "Why did you bring both of us? I mean, I am grateful for the invite and all, but it just seems like you would've only invited, you know, the _girl_." He glanced over at Blue, who was watching Red with a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Um…well…" Red didn't want to admit that it hadn't been _his _idea at all, it had been Blue's. She had been very persuasive.

"Oh, please pretty please will you find a way to get me and my cutie pie together?" she had asked, giving him those jigglypuff eyes. "If you do, I'll give you this bag of rare candies!" She held up a large sack of the rare substance.

"Those are stolen, aren't they?" Red guessed.

Blue pouted, pooching out her lower lip like a little kid who had dropped her ice cream.

Red sighed. "Fine, I'll help you."

And that was why they were at dinner together, the three of them, in a scenario so painfully awkward it could've been in a bad sitcom.

"…I just wanted us all to have fun, you know?" Red said finally. Green narrowed his eyes at Red, and the dark-haired boy gulped. Though they were friends, Green could still give the most intimidating evil eye.

Finally Green looked away, and Red sighed in relief.

"So," Blue purred, eyeing Green's hand on the table. Red almost snickered, she was about as subtle as a gun. "How are things at the gym?"

Green, who had also noticed her advances, paused. "Well…things are fine, I suppose. There is no shortage of challengers, that's for sure. And how are your…exploits?"

Blue gave a devilish grin, and Red wanted so badly to facepalm. Exploits. Blue's only…exploits…were those of the thieving persuasion. Did Green really want to bring that up over dinner?

"Oh, you know," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm the best in my field and all, so naturally, you could say I'm handsomely rewarded." Blue laughed, throwing her head back and her chest forward, and Red saw Green's eyes widen as his eyes fixed upon her…assets.

Red smirked to himself. Things were going according to plan. He glanced around until he caught sight of a blonde ponytail glinting from behind a potted plant and gave a nod in that general direction.

On cue, Yellow stepped out from behind the plant, wearing a beautiful dark dress. Red's heartbeat quickened. The girl was dressed less modestly than she was on a normal basis, and she had taken off that straw hat for once. She looked stunning.

Red feigned surprise. "Hey, look, it's Yellow! Well, I'd better go say hello!" And before Green could object, he was gone (but not before noticing Blue's smile of delight).

Yellow looked demurely up at him. "Hi, Red," she said shyly.

Red scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked into her amber eyes. "Hey, Yellow." He chuckled nervously. "So…the plan worked."

The little blonde smiled. "Good! It's about time those two got together!" she said fervently.

"Yeah," Red agreed. There was a pregnant pause before he continued, "So…do you want to get a table?"

Her cheeks tinged pink. "Oh-okay."

When the waiter seated them, Red gazed at Yellow. "You…you look beautiful, Yellow."

She blushed even deeper. "Well, I…thank you!" The blonde grinned from ear to ear, and anyone could tell she was pleased with the praise.

Embarrassed, Red glanced sideways out the window. What he saw made him gasp, which made Yellow also look out the window.

"Oh…wow. I guess our plan worked better than expected," she managed, eyes wide.

Because right outside the window, Blue and Green were kissing rather passionately.

Red stared. _That was fast. _

Yellow suddenly grinned impishly, and gestured for Red to look at them again, and he uncomfortably obliged. _Why is she having me look at-_

The blonde rapped on the window with a knuckle, and Green sprang away. When he caught sight of Red and Yellow, his eyes widened.

"It's not what it looks like! I was just-

Blue laughed, a sound that Red could hear even through the window.

"Oh yes it is!"

Green buried his face in his hands.


End file.
